A Dangerous Obsession
by Soul of the Nightcrawler
Summary: A girl at Kurt's school finds out his secret (not Amanda) and becomes obsessed...but sometimes obsessions can go too far... Rayed R for psychotic issues... and also later on in chapters there will be murder. ;) Enjoy!
1. A Girl Finds Out

A girl at Kurt's school finds out his secret (not Amanda) and becomes obsessed...but sometimes obsessions can go too far...  
  
Well, that's the summary, I hope you'll like this story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt walks toward school, late. He missed the mutant carpool ride.  
  
Shelby was walking to school too, but from a diferent direction, she had only been in school for about a month, yet still didnt know any one yet. People often saw her as weird. But she tried to shrug it off.  
  
Kurt felt a drop of wet on his head. Looking up, he saw it starting to rain.  
  
Shelby looked up and sighed "Ugh...rain..." she mummbled pulling an umbrella from her bag.  
  
[Aw crap, mein fur's gong to get all wet!] He thought as he started walking faster.  
  
Shelby was now at the steps of the school when she saw Kurt coming her way. [Looks like I'm not the only sap stuck out in the rain...] she thought.  
  
Kurt narrowly avoided being run over by a passing bicycle. Instead, he slipped on the wet pavement and fell, whacking his watch and damaging it in the process. The hologram flickered before going out completely.  
  
Shelby looked and watched him fall, changing before her eyes. Her breath ran short, and she let out a little squeek. not knowing what to do, she ran into the building. [Oh my god...] she thought to herself. Her heas was spinning, she didnt know what to think. She slowly walked over to her locker to put her things away wondering if what she had just seen was real.  
  
Kurt, meanwhile, got up, cursed himself, and ported back to the mansion.  
  
"Damn vatch!"  
  
Back at the school, Shelby found that Kurt was all she had her mind on all day. There was something about him that left her breathless. She didn't know if she should talk to him or not. She shook her head, confused, not knowing what to do.   
  
As school left out, Kitty passed her, almost bumping into her, instead phasing through her. But Shelby noticed.  
  
She shook her head. "Am I going crazy?" she aked her self aloud.  
  
"Yeah," was what Rogue said, as she loved saying stuff to mess with people's heads.  
  
Shelby spun around, not knowing where the voice came from, but she was getting more and more intrigued...[Perhaps I should get to know this boy a little more...] she thought to herself, and grinned.  
  
Jean heard this, and decided on a little mind sweep. When she got in Shelby's mind, however, she wanted OUT. Her mind was messed up, with previous thoughts of suicide...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kind of a prologue, and not very exciting... but in a few more chapters, things get going. 


	2. Shelby Meets Rogue

Time fur chappie 2! Shelby has a chitchat with Rogue. That's all I'm telling you fur now.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shelby was now at her house. She was sitting in her room writing in her diary, [I saw the strangest thing today...] she began to write, but soon found it was hard to concentrate. She needed air, her head felt like it was about to blow up, so she decided to take a walk.  
  
Rogue was outside, smoking. Yes, smoking. She saw Shelby walk out of her house and thought nothing of it.  
  
Shelby looked at the girl as she walked past. "Mind if I have a light?" she asked, walking up to rogue, pulling a cigarette of her own out.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Hell, whah not. Here."  
  
"Thanks..." She said, taking the lighter from Rogue.  
  
"Sure, no problem. What's your name?"  
  
"Shelby, you?" She asked.  
  
"Mah name's Rogue." She took another puff, silence surrounding them except for the passing cars.  
  
Shelbys mind felt like it was going to burst, the smoking didn't help calm her nerves like she hoped it would. She needed to get this off her chest.   
  
"Hey...how long have you been living here for?"  
  
"Bout 2 years. Whah?"  
  
"Have you ever seen...anything weird going on around here?" she asked, taking another puff of smoke.  
  
"Haha. All the tahme. Whah, you new too?" She asked, finishing her cigarette and throwing it to the pavement.  
  
"Yeah...this place is one messed up town..." She said, leaning up against the fence. "I didn't know if I was going crazy, or weird things really go on here."  
  
Rogue cocked an eyebrow. "Things lahke... what exactly?"  
  
Shelby lowered her eyes, not sure if she should tell her what she saw. "Well? What'd ya see?"  
  
"Well," She said, putting out her butt on the ground, "I saw this kid, and he was just like, walking to school. When suddenly...he fell, and changed...I don't know." She suddenly stopped. "I don't know why I'm telling you this...you probably think I'm nuts.."  
  
Rogue just laughed again. "Honeh, we've all lost ouh mahnds. Tell me what ya saw."  
  
"Well, he like, turned blue. Like he had a tail and everything. The weird thing is...I can't stop thinking about him...and it's driving me insane..."  
  
Rogue stiffened at the description of her brother. "Are ya sure ya saw this?" she asked, hoping that Shelby would forget about Kurt.  
  
"Yeah..." She replied, wondering where the concern in Rogue's voice came from.  
  
"Ah think Ah saw him too..."  
  
"Really?" She asked. becoming more and more interested in the girl. "Do...do you know his name?"  
  
Rogue sighed and closed her eyes, the smoke was making her drowsy. "Naw, not really. You?"  
  
"No...I've only just seen him. people don't really talk to me yet. I think I scare them or some shit like that..."  
  
Rogue laughed harshly. "Ah do that to, just because Ah'm a Goth."  
  
Shelby began to think she liked this girl. "People thought I was...crazy in my other school..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
She suddely didn't feel like talking. "Look, I need to go..." she trailed off, before walking away down the street, not wanting to talk about her past.  
  
Rogue stared after her, and decided to leave the girl alone. She just hoped Shelby wouldn't tell about Kurt.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm... let's just hope Shelby DOESN'T tell about Kurt. 


	3. Lectures, Rumors, Help Needed

Yes, time for chapter 3! ...Chapter 4 soon to come!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Mansion---  
  
Rogue walked towards Kurt's room to ask him about any earlier 'incidents'.  
  
Kurt was laying on his bed, his inducer was in his hand. The professer had just fixed it for him and he was testing it.  
  
Rogue appeared in his doorway, he hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
He put the watch on his wrist and turned it on. sure enough his "normal" self appeared.  
  
"Hey, anythin happen earlier?" Hearing her voice, he jumped.  
  
"Oh hey Rogue, nothing really...I fell in front of ze school and my inducer shorted out..."   
  
Rogue rolled her ayes and sighed agitatedly. "Kurt, ya gotta be more careful! Ah just talked with a girl who saw you in orignal form!"  
  
"Ach! Vonderful! do you know who she was?" he asked, leaping off his bed.  
  
"Remahnd me whah this is 'vonderful'!"  
  
"I vas being sarcasic..."  
  
"Sorry... Ah'm a little out of it..." she said, putting her hand on her head.  
  
"Its alright sis...I'm a little jumpy myself..." Kurt said, switching off his inducer.  
  
"Ya, Ah'm gonna go lay down..." She walks out of his room to take a nap.  
  
"Alright...I think I'm going to go for a valk myself," he said, walking out of the room with her.  
  
On his way out, Kurt bumped into Kitty.  
  
"Hey! Like, watch where you're going!" she yelled at him angrily.  
  
"Oh sorry about zat Kitty."   
  
She sighed, "Whatever. Where are you going?"  
  
"Just out for a walk...vhy?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just curious is all. There's been a rumor going around school, a DEMON was spotted on the grounds. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it... would you?"  
  
"Oh no! I thought only vun person saw me!" He shook his head. "Zis is so bad..."  
  
"You're right it is! What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"Do you think ze professor knows?"   
  
"Probably, he IS like, all knowing or sumthin."  
  
"Do you think he'll help us?"  
  
She thought of all the students in the school. "Let's just hope he can..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 done! Thanks from Me and Mel! 


	4. A Schizo and Elf Meet, Not For the Best

Um... ja, chapter 4, chappies 1-4 were all done at the samne time, but you may have to wait for chapters 5+ ;)  
  
Read on!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shelby walked down the dark road. Her head felt like it was going to combust. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to get to know that boy...like she NEEDED to...and she didn't know why, all the other times she felt like this, it was with jocks, or some of the other popular boys of her grade. But now this was diferent...she wanted someone who didn't even seem human. But she knew one thing, she would make him hers.  
  
Her wandering feet and mind took her to the mansion, she looked up and noticed where she was.  
  
"Woah..." She said to herself. "This place is huge..."  
  
Just as she looked back down towards the door, Kurt came out, looking normal.  
  
Her heart leapt up into her throat, that was the boy. He was kinda far away, but she knew...she had a feeling that kept telling her that he was the one. She quickly walked over to the side of the gate out of sight.  
  
Kurt looked around, thinking his sensitive ears picked up a sound. Seeing nothing, he continued to walk toward the gate, away from the mansion for a burger gut bomb.  
  
She walked swiftly behind him, keeping close, yet silent. She would talk to him if he was to turn around, but she wanted to wait for the right moment.  
  
Kurt, now knowing he heard someone, felt her presence behind her. He began to walk faster, trying to see if she was following him.  
  
Shelby followed him all the way to the burger place, where she waited a few minutes after her went inside before doing so herself. She looked around and finally saw Kurt. She quickly walked up and sat in the seat behind him.  
  
Now he KNEW she was following him. He was walking at ten miles an hour!  
  
After Shelby's food came, she took the salt shaker and silently slipped it under her table and leaned over to Kurt, looked right at him and asked, "Hey there sweety, I don't seem to have any salt at my table...mind if I, you know... use some of yours?"  
  
He looked at her, seeing the salt under the table. "Sure... Here," he replied, giving her his anyway.  
  
She smiled, but it seemed to lack all emotion, and was more of a crazed smile then any other. "Thanks there." She stuck out her hand, "My name is Shelby." She stuck her hand closer forcefully.  
  
Kurt watched her practically JAb her hand into him. "I'm sorry, I have a skin condition... but, mein name is Kurt."  
  
"I have some...conditions of my own, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she said, slowly edging closer to Kurt.  
  
Kurt received his burger, and bit into it, leaving fang marks in the bread.  
  
She bit into hers too, and placed the burger next to his. "Look! They're married! And they get along even though the boy burger...is a little...different." She stood up, moving to the same booth as Kurt. She looked right into Kurt's eyes. "And I LIKE different..."  
  
Kurt cocked an eyebrow, and seriously thoguht about leaving. ...But he hadn't paid yet.  
  
"Vhat do you mean different?"  
  
She grabbed his hand, feeling the fur and three fingers. "You KNOW what I'm talking about!" she said, grinning more wildly then ever. "So you want to come back to my place?" She asked, moving closer to him.  
  
Kurt ripped his hand out of her grip. "Vas?! First you STALK me, then you..." He lowered his voice, not wanting the other people to hear, "you figure out mein secret, and to top zat, you ask me back to your place?! NO!"  
  
She wanted to get closer, scared that he would go. "I'm not stalking you!" she said to defend herself.  
  
"Vell it sure seems like it! How do you know you can trust me any way?!"  
  
"What do you mean? Are you sure it's you who needs to be trusted boy?" She said narrowing her eyes as she stood up. She then saw the clock and swore. It was getting late. "I have to go...but you...you my friend, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
The way she told him that, it sent a shiver down his spine. He was DEFINETLY telling the Professor about this. About her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like I said, more excitement! Shelby makes a move on Kurt, are you liking this yet? 


	5. Jealousy and Kittynapping

Well, here's chapter 5, sooner than I thought! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at school, Shelby waited outside of the building hoping to catch Kurt before he went into homeroom.  
  
Kurt walked up the steps, yawning, for he had stayed up late working on an English paper. He didn't even notice her following him.  
  
Smiling to herself she slowly creept up behind him. "How's it going Kurt!" Her head popped up beside his.  
  
"Scheisse!" he yelled, jumping and almost porting. "Don't DO zat!! Vhat do you want." he asked, annoyed.  
  
"You," she said and giggled.  
  
"I already TOLD you no, you're too strange, even for me." He walked off hurriedly, towards his locker.  
  
Totally ignoring him, she moved closer. "So, ho do you do it? I mean, change from one thing to another? It's pretty freaky."  
  
Kurt tried to lose her by going into a crowded hall and weave through the students.  
  
Despite Kurt's efforts, she was able to keep up. "Well? I don't think you should be quite SO rude to me, it was a simple question dear."  
  
Kurt gave up and answered her. "Technology. Now, may I be excused to get on vith mein LIFE?"  
  
Shelby let Kurt's words pass right by her. "Don't you want me to be a part of it?"   
  
"Nein, danke."  
  
"Hey was that German?" She ran to catch up with him. "You know...I think my great aunt was German..."  
  
Kurt turned around to face her. "Ja, I speak German, I don't care if your aunt does, I don't like you, I like Kitty Pryde." With that, he walked off, leaving her standing there.  
  
"Kitty Pryde?" She sulked to herself. "If it's a Kitty Pride he wants, it will be a Kitty Pryde he gets!"   
  
---Mansion---  
  
Kurt walked out of Kitty's room after being convinced to try her muffins again... now he didn't think he'd ever feel the same.  
  
Kitty put her hands on her hips, frowning. "Kurt, they weren't like that bad. Don't be like, such a baby!"  
  
"Tell that to the toilet..." he muttered as he walked out.  
  
She humphed and sat on her bed to read a romance novel.  
  
---Outside the Mansion---  
  
Shelby sat on the other side of the gates of the institute, reluctantly she had moved to that side, knowing that she would be further away, but had a better view of the whole estate. She glanced around the grounds for a sign of her love, but didn't seem to see anything.  
  
Kitty got bored and went out for a walk to the Brotherhood house to see Lance. When she got to the gates, she saw Shelby searching the property. "Can I, like, help you?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I'm willing to pay you, $300 for some of your clothes," She said. pulling out her money. She had been saving it for something else, but this was an emergency. After she was to obtain some of her clothes, what Shelby planned to do with Kitty would send shivers down anyone's spine.  
  
Kitty blinked and looked at the girl. She was sure she'd seen her around school... "What do you want my clothes for?"  
  
She groaned, "Look are you going to give them to me or what?" She moved closer to Kitty. "Let's just keep this nice and simple alright?"  
  
Kitty backed up, her back pressed against the gate. "What do you want? What do you mean..."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to pick the hard way, but let's keep this short, I need to be like you. EXACTLY like you. Get it?"  
  
"What are you some kind of freaky psycho stalker?" The words came out of Kitty's mouth before she could stop them.  
  
Shelby just started shaking her head, and covered her ears. "I'm not a stalker...I'M NOT!!"  
  
Kitty was about to run when Shelby looked at her again.  
  
"You're just like all the others, hating because I'm different!" She screamed. "Well I'm not going to take it anymore!"  
  
"Hey now take it easy! I can get you help!" Just as she said them, she knew these were the wrong words.  
  
"Help!? HELP!? I don't *need* help! It's the rest of the world who needs help!" She came closer to Kitty. "NOT me..."  
  
Kitty looked around nervously, hoping somebody would come, but she saw nobody, she was ready to phase if need be...  
  
"What? Am I SCARING you? Do you want to run from me like every one ELSE?" She said, her face turning red.  
  
"I don't want to run, I can help you. Please, don't do anything you'll regret..." she whimpered, her back starting to phase through the bars.  
  
"I don't need help, not from 'people' and sure as hell not...from...you!!" she said, and leapt at her, hand outstretched.  
  
Shelby's action was too fast for Kitty; she was pulled away from the bars and pushed back onto them, knocking her unconscious. The last thing she saw was a memory of Kurt...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stay with, for chapter 6 will be here soon! 


	6. Parents and Stuffed Bras

Disclaimer: We own Shelby! ONLY Shelby! ...Oh yeah, and her parents.  
  
You can tell already Shelby REALLY needs help. She gets worse in this chapter.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back at Shelby's house, she was in her room, Kitty was still knocked out, but she didn't know what do with her. She knew her parents would be home soon too...  
  
Kitty just lay there, she could feel pain... all pain... and was beginning to wake up.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Panicked, Shelby took a textbook to Kitty's head, not wanting her to wake up again, so she took a swing.  
  
And the book hit its target, right on Kitty's head, knocking her out again... but not before she felt more pain.  
  
"Shelby! We're home!"  
  
Shelby's head snapped toward the sound of her parent's voice. "Oh god..." she moaned trying to stash Kitty under the bed.  
  
Her mom walked up the steps to say hello to her daughter as she did every day. The doctors said it would be good for Shelby to receive positive reinforcement... even for nothing.  
  
"Hi mother..." she said, standing at the doorway.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" her mother asked, looking past Shelby... or at least trying to.  
  
"I'm kinda busy..." She said tapping her fingers of the door frame.  
  
Her mother frowned. "Shelby, let me in."  
  
She sighed, and looked toward her bed. "Do I have to?"   
  
"Yes." Her mother was remembering her daughter's history of drug use and didn't want it to start again.  
  
She sighed again, backing up. "Fine..."  
  
Her mother walked in after her and looked around. Seeing nothing but a lump of blankets on the bed, she went back out again after hugging her daughter.  
  
She shut the door after her mother, making a point to lock the door. She walked up to Kitty and propped her head up onto her knee. "Now...how to be just like you... shallow...typical...teen...shouldn't be too hard," she giggled.  
  
Kitty couldn't reply, as she was still unconscious.  
  
Shelby looked over Kitty, sizing her up. "We look about the same size..." she muttered to herself. "Now...to take the test." She said, taking off one of Kitty's over sweaters, and putting it on. "Pink..." she shook her head. "What a repulsive color..."  
  
Kitty was beginning to wake up, slowly however. She could hear some words, feel some things... but she couldn't move or open her eyes yet.  
  
Shelby was too busy looking herself over in the mirror to see her moving around.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes, just a bit, but enough to see the only things she was wearing was her underwear and her bra stuffed with tissues.  
  
Shelby looked over towards Kitty, now that he had come to, she needed to ask some questions.   
  
Kitty looked at Shelby and saw her clothes. "Hey, what are you..."  
  
"You," she pointed to Kitty, "you will listen to me, and you will listen good."   
  
Kitty sat up straight. "Or what?"  
  
"Then looks like you'll have a long walk home nude for one thing..."  
  
"What makes you think you can do this to me?! My friends will come!"  
  
"That is my friend, if they can find you."   
  
"Scientists say 1 out of every 4 people is crazy, check 3 friends, if they are okay, you're it..." muttered Kitty, just loud enough for Shelby to hear.  
  
Shelby was suddenly enraged. "I'm...NOT...CRAZY!" She said, advancing on Kitty.  
  
"WELL YOU'RE CERTAINLY NOT RIGHT SOMEWHERE!!" Kitty yelled back, standing up. It was getting louder, and her parents heard two voices.  
  
"Oh god..." Shelby said, hearing her parents coming up the steps.   
  
"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KIDNAPPING ME YOU PSYCHO!!!"  
  
Shelby looked around, not knowing what it was she should do to hide Kitty. She glanced to make sure the door was still locked. It was.   
  
Kitty was about to yell for the parents just as Shelby knocked her over the head with a baseball bat. "Damn... you..." she said as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Danke to y'all fur reviewin!! Me and Mel have been doing this as a joint fic... that's why it's so good, you get a little of both of us good authors ;) 


	7. Bitchfight!

It gets a little more violent... but wait till ya get to the end ^^  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As fast as she could, Shelby picked Kitty up and shoved her in the closet.  
  
Her mom came to the door and knocked on it before Shelby could shut her closet door. "Honey? Is everything okay?"  
  
She struggled to shut the door. "I'm fine mom."  
  
"May I come in Shelby?"  
  
With one last shove, she was able to slam the door shut. "Sure...come in," she said, looking around the room one more time before sitting on her bed.  
  
  
  
Her mom tried the knob. "I can't, it's locked."  
  
Shaking her head for her stupidity, she got up to unlock it.  
  
"Much better," her mother said as she sat on the bed with her daughter. "Why the change of clothes?"  
  
"I just was looking for a new me...you told me I should add more change to my life..."  
  
Her mother smiled and stood up, walked out of the room. "You do that honey."  
  
Shelby sighed, she had once again avoided her mother finding out what she was up to.  
  
However, the closet door opened and Kitty fell out, awake.  
  
"Why won't you stay knocked out!!!?!?!?!" She screamed in out rage, but then covered her mouth, realizing what she had just done.  
  
Lucky for her, her mother hadn't heard.  
  
Kitty looked at her angrily. "Why are you doing this?!?!?!"  
  
"Because! I love Kurt!" she yelled back.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "And you have to kidnap me for THAT?! JUST TELL HIM!!"  
  
Shelby just looked at her and laughed "I did...he said he was in love with you." She spat the last part out "Besides...this is more fun..."  
  
"You're demented!"  
  
Shelby just looked at her, and slowly walked up to her.  
  
Kitty backed into the corner, looking into Shelby's eyes and seeing fire.  
  
"Now...I don't think you're quite in the position to insult me...do you?"  
  
"You're no in the position to MESS with me," Kitty replied, holding up fists.  
  
"Oh man you're pathetic!" She grinned, "look, you're weak, you are no match for me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Shelby picked up the bat next to her, "you want to go? Alright, lets see what you've got..." She said, looking at the ties around Kitty.  
  
Kitty smiled as she phased out of her bonds and swung upward into Shelby's jaw, knocking her backward.  
  
"I'm already beating your crazy ass!" Kitty yelled to Shelby.  
  
Shelby rubbed her head shocked. She stood up and took a swing at Kitty with the bat.  
  
Kitty was caught off guard and whacked hard.  
  
"Beating my ass you think?" She swung the bat again, nearly missing her face.   
  
"I was-" Kitty yelled as her kick landed right in Shelby's stomach.  
  
Kitty grinned. That is, until Shelby swung the bat as hard as she could right onto Kitty's right leg.  
  
CRRAAACKK  
  
"AAHHHH YOU BITCH!!"  
  
"You wanted a fight, so here you go! You get one!"  
  
Kitty fell to the floor, unable to stand on her broken leg.  
  
Shelby smiled to herself. She knew that Kitty wouldn't be able to take her.  
  
With her good leg, Kitty tripped Shelby... causing her to fall flat on her face.  
  
Shelby fell to the ground pretty hard.   
  
Kitty laughed, despite the pain in her leg.  
  
Shelby got to her feet slowly, her head was throbbing. She put her hand to her temple and pulled it away. She looked at her fingers and saw warm sticky blood dripping down.  
  
Some of the blood drops onto Kitty. She looks and sees that it is mixed in with her own blood.... coming from the spot where her bone is jutting out of her leg.  
  
Shelby was breathing hard now. "We make quite a tough pair you and I."   
  
Tears came from Kitty's eyes as she tried not to move her leg. "Go to hell."  
  
"But Kitty!" She said with false concern in her voice, "If I left you, I wouldn't be a good host! You would be all alone."  
  
Kitty gritted her teeth and stood up, pulling back her fist and punching as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh ho! You're a strong one you are!"  
  
The pain was too much for Kitty; just then she blacked out.  
  
Shelby looked around her room, seeing what a bad state it was in. Blood covered the floors and head only throbbed more. "Great..." she muttered.   
  
Her dad yelled, "We're going out Shelby! See you in about five hours!"  
  
"A-alright!" She called down to her parents. The door could be heard, then the car pulling out.  
  
She turned to Kitty, pondering what she should do with her. The bone in Kitty's lower right leg had broken the skin and was bleeding profusely.  
  
Shelby decided to just put her in the back of her mother's car to drive here some place other then her room. She couldn't have all that blood messing up her floor.  
  
It was a good thing her parents had two cars, or she'd be screwed. They had good-paying jobs, and invested their money wisely. Yet every family has a flaw... and Shelby was theirs.  
  
Stuffing kitty into the trunk, she drove to almost no end searching for a place to put her. Finally she came upon a trashed looking, but rather large house. By the looks of it, it seemed abandoned. She looked at the sign in front of the house, "The Brotherhood?" She questioned. But she didn't think much about it. She quickly dumped Kitty on the lawn before getting back into her car to go. "That's what you get for passing my path...and now you get to die alone..."   
  
As Shelby drove off, Toad looked out the door to see who that was. "Yo, whatchu doin on-" He stopped as he saw Kitty, bleeding and broken, lying on their burnt lawn. "Kitty-cat?"  
  
Kitty didn't seem to respond at all. Her blood loss was growing too high, and she was hardly clinging to life.   
  
"Yo, you okay?" Toad asked as he walked up to her.  
  
Pietro looked out the window too. Seeing Toad standing over something outside, he went out to see what he was doing.  
  
Toad put his hand on her chest to feel erratic rising and falling, meaning she was having trouble breathing.  
  
Pietro jumped seeing Kitty on the lawn with Toad over her. "What did you do to her?!" he said in shock.  
  
"I didn't do anything, man! Somebody dumped her here!"  
  
"Who would do this to one of the X-Geeks though?" he asked, "No one here is that cold hearted...not even my dad..."  
  
"M-Mystique mebbe?"  
  
"Sabertooth?"  
  
"Maybe...But still, what does he have against her? I mean doesn't he just have it going on with Wolverine?"  
  
"Cra... zy..." Breathed Kitty, coughing up blood, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Sh-she's trying to talk!" he exclaimed, "Quick, go get Lance!"   
  
Toad hopped faster than he ever had into the house. "YO LANCE GET OUT HERE!"  
  
Pietro stood over Kitty taking her hand. "Look, I know that in the past, we never have gotten along. But right now, were going to help you. Just try to stay calm for us. And whatever you do, please Kitty, don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake for us."  
  
Kitty opened her eyes to a squint, breathing in as deep a breath as she could. "Sh... Shelby... psycho..."  
  
"Who...who is she?" he asked   
  
"She... crazy, Kurt..."  
  
Just then, her eyes closed and she passed out.  
  
"No!" he yelled "Lance, call the institute! Hurry!" He yelled inside, "Tell them I'm on my way!" He picked up Kitty in his arms, and zoomed off to the professor.   
  
Lance looked out the window, only seeing blood on the lawn. "Why call them? What's going on?" he asked Toad, who had-go figure-just left. "We don't need their help for anything!" he said, walking back into the living room to watch more TV.  
  
Bitchfight! Haha!! Damn that Shelby's nuts... 


	8. Is Killing a Cop Legal?

And yet MORE violence!! Don't you love it?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At the institute, Pietro waited outside the gates, waiting for someone to come out.  
  
Kitty's blood was all over him, and more was coming out.  
  
He rung the gate buzzer, hoping someone would respond.  
  
Scott's voice. "Yes?"  
  
"Yo shades, let me in!" Pietro ordered. "One of you guys needs help!"  
  
"Hey don't insult us at our own place! Get outta here!" The line went dead.  
  
"Oh give me a break." He shook his head, but he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. It was Evan. [Great,] he thought. [Out of all the X-Geeks, he's the one who comes.]  
  
Evan got on his skateboard and opened the gate to go out.  
  
"Hey man, you know, normally I wouldn't turn to you for help, but your friend needs it bad." He held Kitty up to Evan, "She's in really bad shape and we have to get her to a doctor."  
  
Evan's eyes widened at the sight of his teammate. "Kitty!"  
  
"Yeah, now we should get her inside."   
  
Evan nodded and helped Pietro lift her up and carry her into the institute.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, she was too weak to tell me."   
  
"Do... do you think she'll be okay?" Evan asked as he supported her bobbing head.  
  
Pietro just shook his head, "I'm not sure..." he said glancing at her leg which had begun to turn green.  
  
Evan looked at the same thing. "Why is it that color??"  
  
"When we found her, she was in the dirt...it could be an infection, and who knows where she was before..."  
  
Her leg was turning greener, worse than Toad's tongue!  
  
Pietro had seen things like this before, and by the looks of things...they were going to need a miracle...  
  
Kitty gasped as her weight was shifted.  
  
"YO, SCOTT!" Evan yelled, looking for ANYBODY.  
  
Scott appeared at the top of the steps. "What is it?" he called down.  
  
"It's Kitty, she's injured bad!"  
  
"Oh my god!" he yelled, "Who did this to her?"   
  
Kitty woke up and opened her eyes to blurry vision, but clear enough to see Scott. "Scott...?"  
  
"Kitty? Kitty, are you all right? What happened to you?" Scott interrogated.  
  
"Scott... m-m leg..."  
  
"Come on Kitty, we have to get you to Mr. McCoy!"   
  
Kitty closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Do you think you would be able to tell us what happened?" Scott asked.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes again. "Shelby... she kidnam me... to get at Kurt..."  
  
"Who is Shelby? Is she another mutant?"  
  
"No... she' nuts..."  
  
He sighed. "I see...oh god! Kurt left a while ago to get some food!" Scott remembered, "I hope he'll be alright..."  
  
Kitty opened her eyes more. "Go get im! Don't let her-" She choked as some blood collected in her throat.  
  
Finally, they got to the hospital wing in the lower levels. "Mr. McCoy!? Are you in here?" Scott yelled before he saw Beast appear from the other room.  
  
Pietro looked down at kitty "I'm on it," he said before speeding away.  
  
"Yes? What's wrong?"  
  
"Its Kitty...she needs blood. Fast!"   
  
Hank looked at Kitty, and all the blood covering her (as well as the others). He immediately made ready a bed and an IV.  
  
"So... Hank...Do you think she'll be ok?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. She's lost a lot of blood, her lungs have been collecting blood, Her leg is infected... badly... and the way her bone is, it'll be hard to put it back into place."  
  
Scott rubbed the back of his head, "Oh man... this was just a regular girl, able to do this to a mutant? I don't like how this is looking..."  
  
Before the sleeping pills that Hank gave her kicked in, Kitty said, "She's strong... watch out for that bat."  
  
Shelby was driving her mothers car back home. It was starting to get dark out, and her parents would probably be home soon too, so she was going pretty fast.  
  
K-Mart blue light special!  
  
"Oh god..." she sighed, pulling over.  
  
The police car behind her pulled over as well, and a tall man got out of the car and walked up to hers.  
  
"Um...what seems to be the problem?" she asked, looking into the cops eyes.  
  
The cop looked her over and frowned. "Please step out of the car."  
  
Shelby frowned back, "What have I done wrong?" she insisted again.  
  
"Please, step OUT of the car."  
  
She just glared at him "Why... don't... you... make me..."  
  
In a flash he had his gun out. "Step OUT of the car."  
  
"Hands on your head, where I can see them."  
  
She grumbled, "Well I guess that's a better reason to get out..." she said, eyeing the gun.  
  
As she got out of the car, she looked at him with hate. "Why are you covered in blood?"  
  
"I was just at my uncle's farm, I helped him slaughter some pigs." She looked at him calmly.  
  
"Then why the cut on your forehead? And the ripped clothes?"  
  
"It was a big pig..." she retorted.   
  
"Your license?"  
  
Shelby opened up her wallet, taking out one of her fake ids.  
  
Upon close inspection, the cop noticed a phone number and called it with his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Shelby's mother came on.  
  
"Hello, are you Shelby Melna's mother?"  
  
"Yes... who is this?" she asked.  
  
"This is Nevin Hauger, I pulled your daughter over for speeding. She is covered in blood, claiming she's been to her uncle's farm slaughtering pigs."  
  
"I see..." her mother said.  
  
"Is this true, ma'am?" Nevin asked, hearing concern in her voice.  
  
"Y-yes...it is." She said, but it was a lie. She just didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I'm taking her to the station, you can come down yes?" he said, turning his back to Shelby.  
  
"Yes...I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," he finished, hanging up the phone. He turned around, to see Shelby holding his gun and pointing it at him.  
  
"You're going to let me go, and you're going to let me go now! Understand?" She was shaking with anger, and her hair was flattened to her head... also slicked with blood.  
  
"Now Shelby... put the gun down..."  
  
"Not so bad cop now are you boy?" she said, mocking him.  
  
"Shelby, put the gun DOWN! NOW!" He made a swift move for the other gun in his holster.  
  
BLAM!  
  
Shelby looked to see the cop lying on the ground, not moving.  
  
"Oh... God..." she choked out as the gun fell to the ground.  
  
Shelby knew that at this point, she couldn't go home. She decided to go to the only place she could think of...the institute, unaware that Kitty was now there.  
  
Getting in the car and speeding off, the headlights scanned over the cop's eyes, now staring forever.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Is killing a cop legal? I THINK NOT! Hehe, I know this story has you hooked... doesn't it? Doesn't it??? 


	9. The End, Kurt Lets the Rage Out

Last chapter, most likely will be ur fav chappie. Kurt lets out rage... much of it...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Once she got there, she waited in the car outside the gates waiting for someone to come out.  
  
Nobody noticed her, except for one elf... who was walking towards the institute this very moment.  
  
She smiled to herself in joy. "Just the boy I wanted to see..."   
  
Kurt perked his ears up; thinking he heard something. He shrugged it off and kept walking.  
  
She hopped out of the car and came up to him. "Hey hun," she grinned.  
  
"Ahh! Vhat are you doing here?! And... vhat is zat *smell*?" he said, smelling... blood.  
  
"What's what baby?" she asked, putting her arms around him.  
  
No he KNEW he smelt blood... he could feel it! Her hair got in his mouth... and now he could TASTE it. "Ack! Off!" He shoved her off him and growled.  
  
She frowned "What's wrong?"  
  
"Vhy is zere blood all over you?"  
  
"I was at my uncle's," she giggled, "I helped him slaughter some pigs."  
  
"I know vhat pig blood smells like. It's HUMAN blood. Now VHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Nothing!" she insisted. "Look, I can change if you want."  
  
"Nein. I don't vant to be around you. You're a psychobitch!"  
  
"YES YOU DO!" she yelled, "You DON'T want to end up like Kitty..."  
  
Kurt's eyes went wide and he grabbed her and shook her. "KITTY!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"  
  
She just smiled, "Let's just say that with her out if the way, you can have more time to be with me."  
  
He angrily gripped her shoulders hard and threw her to the ground. "VHERE'S KITTY?!"  
  
"Like it rough I see? Well if you want to find her, you better do as I want."  
  
"You wanna talk about rough?! Okay." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, using his tail to get her hands behind her back. "NOW VHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"  
  
"I don't know, I dumped her some place... the Brotherhood... or something..."  
  
With his free hand, put his hand around her neck. Oh, how he wanted to choke her... all those years of people calling him a demon, all that anger and rage built up, he could finally free it...  
  
And all she did, was sit there, grinning at him.  
  
Resisting the urge to squeeze, he instead just punched her in her back... as hard as he could.  
  
That got the grin off her face...fast. "Ass! What was that for!?"  
  
"FOR LIFE YOU WHORE!!"  
  
"I'm not a whore!" she yelled, kicking him in the crotch.  
  
The pain made him release his grip on her. Fuzzy or not, he was still a guy.  
  
She smiled. "Now...let's not be so aggressive shall we?"  
  
Crouching down even further than he was now, he turned his inducer off. He suddenly jumped up at Shelby, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, as he went for her neck.  
  
"Wee!!" she said as she went down and he missed.  
  
Instead, he landed like a cat and growled, ready for another attack.  
  
She jumped aside. "This is fun," she grinned.  
  
Illuminated in the headlights of Shelby's car, the two circled each other. Scott saw them, and went running towards them fast as he could.  
  
Shelby looked over. "Ooh! Who's this?"  
  
Scott ran faster, getting between the two of them. "Kurt! Kitty... she-she's... dead."  
  
Shelby squeaked in joy. "Yay!"   
  
Kurt's eyes went dead in the next few moments. When they cam back to life, he went around Scott and beat the shit out of Shelby.  
  
Falling to the ground she looked up at Kurt. "What...are you doing?"   
  
"What should have been done in ze first place... See you in Hell." He put his hands on her chest and ported, appearing three feet away with her heart in his hands.  
  
Looking back at Shelby's body, they saw something that just didn't seem normal... The look on her face was something they would remember forever. She had her eyes on Kurt, a smile locked on her face.  
  
He smiled back, squeezing her heart in his fist.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
THE END!! HAHAHA yes we are sadistic ^^ We enjoy it so much...  
  
Mel SERIOUSLY needs to work on her typing... YA HEAR THAT, MEL?!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic!! 


End file.
